towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
What a Pitty
center|350pxWhat a Pitty ist ein Epos und handelt davon, wie der Suchtrupp seine Mission, die Grube zu zerstören, ausführt. Es ist eine schwere Mission und kann beim kleinsten Fehler misslingen. Der Suchtrupp muss zuerst den großen Vulkan der Insel Vatori Nui besiegen. Prolog Der Suchtrupp bekommt eine Wichtige Aufgabe, sie sollen Vatori Nui von Mata Nui lösen und die lebendige Insel richtung Westen bewegen. Im Westen befindet sich unter der Wasseroberfläche ein Unterwasser Gefängnis, die Grube. Die Toa und Brutaka müssen versuchen die Insel Vatori Nui direkt auf die Grube fallen zu lassen, um alle ihre Insassen zu zerstören. In der Grube sind diejenigen Gefangen, die bei dem Großen Krieg gegen die Toa gekämpft haben. Doch bevor der Suchtrupp die Insel versenken kann, müssen sie zuerst Vator, den Giftvulkan der Insel, und seine Lakeien, die Atokariak, besiegen. Kapitel 1: Mitten im Kampf Dieses Kapitel spielt direk nach dem Epilog von The buried Ones. "Brutaka!" Schrie Bima "Schieß mit Blitzen um dich!" Bevor Brutaka nachfragen konnte tat er es, er vertraute Bima, und das zurecht. Die Hitze der Blitze lies die Kreaturen verschwinden. "Sie können keine Hitze ertragen. Tja, da sind sie wohl gegen das empfindlich aus dem sie bestehen." Sagte Bima. "Das ist ja so ähnlich wie bei uns De-Matoranern." Sagte Krakua lächelnd. "Papperlapapp! Wir müssen jetzt sofort angreifen, wenn wir uns die Atokarika jetzt sofort vornehmen, können wir sie besiegen." Beschloss Brutaka. "Atokarika?" Fragte Bima verwirrt. "Atokarika, das bedeutet Wesen des Feuers." Ich weiß, das Wort habe ich gerade erfunden, aber naja, es passt." "Hoffentlich wird sich dein Neologismus auch durchsetzen!" Sagte Krakua während er auf die Große Kuppel zuschritt. "Wir müssen sie nicht besiegen! Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass sie uns helfen." Sagte Krakua. "Wie willst du das bitte machen?" Fragte Brutaka. "Na ganz einfach, Vator will die Atokaldalasala... Dingsbums züchten um sie später absorbieren zu können, und jetzt fragt mich nicht wie ein Vulkan das schaffen will. Ist ja auch egal. Soll er sie doch absorbieren, wir haben sie bekämpft, ihre einzige Schwachstelle ist wärme. Unterwasser ist es sehr schwer Wärme zu erzeugen." Beendete Krakua un die anderen beiden sahen verstehend auf. "Du willst sie samt Vatori Nui in die Grube bringen, sehe ich das richtig?" Fragte Brutaka. "Richtig, und falls wir dennoch scheitern sollten, wird Vator dafür sorgen, dass die Makuta von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Und wenn er das getan hat, will er wieder an Land um die, die ihn nach dem Großen Krieg eingesperrt haben zu töten, doch das wird er nicht schaffen, da er von den Gruben-Mutagenen mutiert werden wird." Sagte Krakua. "Deine Logik hat einen kleinen Fehler, lieber Krakua", sagte Bima, "Er besteht aus Feuer, und ein Element kann nicht mutieren." "Dann werden wir ihn eben Frittieren, falls er wieder aus dem Wasser kommt!" Antwortete Bima und begann zu lachen. "Was ist jetzt so witzig?" Fragte Brutaka. "Mutieren... Fritieren... das reimt sich." Bima verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Ihr hört mir jetzt zu. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass Vator wieder aus dem Wasser kommt, sonst sind wir alle verloren, sogar der große Geist." Kapitel 2: Unten, tief unten "Du hast recht. Er würde das Gesamte Wasser verseuchen." Sagte Bima. "Nicht nur das. Er würde alle Lebewesen verwandeln, so wie er die Toa Mata verwandelt hatte. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass Vator auch zerstört wird, wenn er die Grube zerstört!" Sagte Brutaka, "wenn er Tot ist, kann er keine Giftigen Stoffe mehr weitergeben! Wir müssen uns beeilen!" "Wieso beeilen?" Fragte Krakua. "Weil Mata Nui jede Minute schwächer wird, und wir wollen nicht, dass wir noch eine Zusatzaufgabe bekommen, oder?" Fragte Brutaka. "Nein, ich glaube nicht." Erwiederte Bima. "Dann müssen wir jetzt endlich anfangen!" Sagte Brutaka und lief weg. "Je eher wir die Bohrok geweckt haben, desto schneller können sie die zehn Brücken zerstören und wir können Vatori Nui wegbewegen." Die beiden Toa folgten Brutaka und gelangten schließlich an den Eingang der Bohrok-Nester. Unten hörten sie gerde. "Das müssen die Bahrag sein!" Sagte Brutaka und schlich voran, als plötzlich zehn Wesen auftauchten, die in gewisser weise Toa ähnelten. "Was ist das?" Schrie Bima und nahm seine Waffe zur Hand. Er bekam allerdings keine Antwort, denn Brutaka und Krakua waren in einem Kampf verstrickt. "Ok, dann muss ich es also selbst herausfinden!" Sagte er zu sich selbst und hörte dabei ein böses lachen. Da ging Bima ein Licht auf. Er sah eine der Kreaturen auf sich zurennen, seine Klinge gerade auf ihn gerichtet und als er ihn berührte verschwand das Wesen. "Ihr könnt mich mit euren Illusionen nicht täuschen, Bahrag!" Sagte Bima und alle Kreaturen verschwanden. "Du bist wohl der schlaueste unter eurer Bande!" Sagte Gahdok. "Was wollt ihr? Vielleicht geben wir es euch ja... nachdem ihr in der Unterwelt angekommen seid!" Sagte Cahdok und begann zu lachen. Ein schreckliches Geräusch. "Ihr müsst die Bohrok freilassen, damit sie die zehn Brücken des Triumpfes zerstören!" Sagte Bima und die Blicke der Bahrag wurden zornig. "Niemals! Ihr habt unseren Bohrok-Schwärmen genug angetan! Der Große Krieg hat große schäden in ihrer Anzahl verusacht! Wir werden sie euch nicht geben! Egal wie sehr ihr bettelt und fleht!" Sagte Gahdok und versuchte die drei durch Gedankenmanipulation gegeneinander kämpfen zu lassen. Zum Glück hatte Brutaka eine Ausbildung, wie er diesem entgehen kann. "Das Schicksal von euch... von uns... von Mata Nui... jedes Schicksal hängt von eurer Entscheidung ab. Wenn ihr sie uns nicht gebt, dann werdet ihr sterben!" Sagte Brutaka. Gahdok und Cahdok sahen einander an. "Unsere Antwort lautet..." Kapitel 3: Ein schwerer Weg "NEIN!" Sagte Gahdok und vertrieb die Toa und Brutaka. Brutaka sagte nur einen Satz zu den Königinnen, "Ihr verschuldet den Tod Mata Nuis!" Dann gingen sie. Es war eine schwere Aufgabe alle zehn Brücken zu zerstören, doch nach zwei Wochen war es getan. Alle Brücken waren zerstört. Nun kam der alles entscheidende Moment. Die Kuppel wurde zerstört. "Das ist keine gute Idee!" Sagte Bima. "Das ist der einzige Weg, wie wir Vator befreien können, damit er uns in die Nähe es südlichen Kontinents bringt, es ist wichtig!" Antwortete Brutaka. "Wenn wir das nicht tun, können wir die Grube nicht zerstören!" "Aber wenn wir das tun, und scheitern, werden wir die Schuldigen an Mata Nuis tod sein, und nicht die Bahrag!" Erwiederte Bima und sah betrübt auf die Kuppel. "Ich kenne meine Bestimmung! Ich werde alles tun um sie zu erfüllen, auch wenn es mich mein Leben kostet!" Krakua sah die beiden an und nickte ihnen zu. Eine Sekunde später zerstörte eine Schall-Nova-Blast die Kuppel und hunderte von Lava-Wesen erschienen. Kurz bevor sie die Toa erreichten wurden sie von einer gewaltigen Feuerexplosion zerstört. Der Suchtrupp wandte sich um und sah die Bahrag. "Niemand macht die Bahrag für irgendetwas verantwortlich!" Sagte Cahdok. "Wenn es nötig ist diese Insel zu versenken, werden wir euch helfen, mit allen Mitteln, die uns zur Verfügung stehen." Eerwiederte Gahdok. "Und wie habt ihr vor vorzugehen?" Fragte Bima. "Wir kennen den Giftvulkan, und wir kennen seine Schwäche... seinen Hunger!" Die fünf machten sich auf den Weg zum To-Tori Eingang zu Tuyet`s ehemaliger Festung und betraten sie. Durch einen Aufzug erreichten sie einen Gang, der über Vator gebaut worden war. "Was suchen wir hier?" Fragte Krakua. "Sein Hunger ist seine Schwäche, wer auch immer ihn füttert, wird die Kontrolle über ihn erhalten. Und wir werden ihn füttern!" Sagte Cahdok, einen augenblick später sahen sie wie Cahdok sich bewegte, das letzte was sie von ihr hörten war das gequälte Schreien, als sie die Lava-Oberfläche durchbrach und von Vator gefressen wurde. "NEIIIIIIN!" Schrie Gahdok. Brutaka legte seine Hand auf Gahdok´s Schulter. "Jeder hat seinen Teil beizutragen... dies war ihrer!" Sagte Brutaka und beruhigte somit die trauernde Gahdok. "Was wollt ihr von mir?" Sagte die Grauenerregnde stimme von Vator. "Wir wollen, dass du uns zum südlichen Kontinent bringst, genauer gesagt zur Grube!" Kapitel 4: Über einem Gefängnis Vator konnte sich nicht wehren, der Suchtrupp hatte die Macht über ihn. Er konnte nur wiederwillen den Befehlen der Toa, Brutaka und der Bahrag befolgen. So kam es, dass er die vier bis hin zur Grube brachte. "Mein Werk ist vollbracht, was wollt ihr nun mit mir machen?" Fragte Vator Brutaka, der ihn nurnoch verächtlich ansah. "Für dich hat nurnoch eines Verwendung... die Grube!" Mit diesen Worten gab er den Toa und Gahdok ein Zeichen und wenig später begann die Insel Vatori Nui im Meer zu Versinken. "Ich wünsch dir was... den Tod!" Sagte Brutaka und wandte sich ab. "Dann willst du es also nicht wissen!" Sagte Vator zu dem Titan, der gerade auf dem Weg nach draußen war. "Was wissen?" Fragte Brutaka und drehte sich um. "Na, wo die Maske der Situationenveränderung ist, die stärkste Maske überhaupt, stärker als die Maske der Zeit. Manche sagen sogar, dass die Maske des Lebens gegen sie wie eine Kolone Itka-Ameisen wirkt." Sagte Vator. "Maske der Situationenveränderung?" Fragte Brutaka. "Ja, mit ihr kann man geschehenes Rückgängig bzw. ungeschehen machen. Du hast mit dieser Maske alle Kräfte dieser Welt! Du könntest jeden einzelnen Tod während des Großen Krieges rückgängigmachen und niemand würde es bemerken." Antwortete Vator. "Woher willst du von solch einer Maske wissen, du lebst erst seit kurzer Zeit!". "Ach ja, das ist schon so eine Sache, Brutaka. Weißt du ich kenne das Matoraner-Universum sehr gut, weil ich ein Teil davon bin. Es gibt außer mir keine lebendigen Inseln, und somit auch keine, die das Geheimnis weitergeben kann. Als die Großen Wesen das Universum geschaffen hatten, schufen sie den Prototypen der Ignika, die Atorika. Doch ihre Macht war viel zu gefährlich, und so mauerten sie die Maske irgendwo im Matoraner-Universum ein. An einem Ort, der wie als Gehirn funktioniert... in der Kuppel, die Metru Nui umschließt!" Brutaka wandte sich um, er wollte gehen, als Bima, Krakua und Gahdok reinkamen. "Das Boot ist bereit!" Sagte Bima und signalisierte Brutaka zu kommen. Auf dem Boot angekommen wandte sich Brutaka um. "Die Kuppel, die Metru Nui umschließt!" Schrie Brutaka und sprang auf die Insel zurück. "Was tust du da?" Schrien die drei anderen entsetzt. "Er besteht aus teilen von der Kuppel, die Metru Nui umschließt, das bedeutet wahrscheinlich befindet sich die Kanohi Atorika auf Vatori Nui, ich muss sie finden!" Schrie Brutaka und eine sekunde später war die Gesamte Insel im Meer verschwunden. Kapitel 5: Das Versteck Brutaka schaffte es wieder auf die Brücke zu kommen. Sein Atem ging ihm langsam aus, da merkte er, wie er sich veränderte. An seinem Rücken begann eine große Flosse zu wachsen und er spührte wie sich sein Brustkorb öffnete und seine Haut riss. Durch diese Kiemen konnte er nun Atmen. Als Vator sah, wie Brutaka nun auf ihn zuschwamm verging ihm das Lachen "Woher weißt du es?!" Schrie er. "Mir war es immer schleierhaft wie ein Vulkan leben kann, gebs zu! Die Maske ist dein gehirn, so wie du das Gehirn der Insel bist!" Sagte Brutaka. "Richtig, das spielt aber keine Rolle, weil du die Maske nie bekommen wirst!" Antwortete Vator. Brutaka sah den Grund, das Wasser kühlte Vator ab, in wenigen Sekunden würde er nurnoch ein großer Brocken Gestein sein. "Ich hab meine Wege!" Sagte Brutaka und als Vator ein Stein war schoss er Blitze auf diesen Stein. Plötzlich gab es eine große Erschütterung, Vatori Nui war auf der Grube gelandet. Brutaka wandte sich um, es hatte einigermaßen Funktioniert. Sogar die Maske war freigelegt. Eine solche Maske hatte Brutaka noch nie gesehen, sie war zugleich wunderschön und furchteinflößend. "Die Maske der Situationsveränderung!" Sagte er leise zu sich und hört ein Geräusch. "Brutaka?!" Sagte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme. Brutaka drehte sich um. "Hydraxon!" Erwiederte Brutaka, "was ist los?" "Was los ist? Du hast die Grube zerstört, dadurch werden alle Gefangenen freikommen!" Sagte Hydraxon, während mehrere Maxilos-Roboter aus der Höhle gedrängt wurden. Die beiden halfen den Robotern und bemerkten zuleich ihre verschwindend kleine Chancen, 25 Wächter gegen ungefähr 600 Gefangene. Brutaka wollte gerade gegen ein Wesen kämpfen, als er von einem Tentakel weggerissen wurde. Er fand sich in einer kleinen Höhle wieder und sah sechs wesen vor sich. Fünf davon kannte er, es waren die Barraki, jedoch fehlte Pridak, der andere war ihm unbekannt, sah aber so ähnlich aus wie die Barraki, er leuchtete dunkelblau und hielt die Maske in seinem schleimigen Tentakel. "Was ist das für eine Maske?" Fragte Nocturn. "Das werd ich euch sagen!" Schrie Brutaka stand auf und schleuderte eine Blitzattacke auf die Barraki. Dadurch erlangte er die Maske wieder und sah sie für einen Moment lang an. "Situationenveränderung..." dachte er sich, "ich könnte die Situation so verändern, dass die Barraki gar nicht existiert hätten, und alle anderen Gefangen auch, aber hätte das keine Auswirkungen auf die Umwelt?" Fragte er sich. Er schlug alle Bedenken in den Wind, während er den letzten Roboter fallen sah. "Hydraxon!" Schrie er und winkte ihn zu sich. Wenige Sekunden später setzte er die Maske auf und die Wasserwelt wurde von einem Hellen strahl erfüllt. Kapitel 6: Der Schöpfungsmythos vor 100.000 Jahren... Das große Wesen stapfte duch die Eisregion der Insel Nahori. Vor ihm sah er einen breiten Spalt. In der Linken Hand hielt er eine Zange, in der die Maske der Situationenveränderungen steckte. Auf der Rechten Hand trug er einen Handschuh. "Deine Zeit ist gekommen! In der Atorika-Schlucht wirst du vertiggestellt und wir können endlich von hier verschwinden!" Sagte das Wesen und lies die Maske fallen. Nach einigen Minuten hörte er mit seinem spitzengehör einen leisen Aufknall. "Ich schätze jetzt bin ich dran!" Sagte die Toa des Wassers, die dem Wesen gefolgt war. "Richtig!" Hol die Maske aus der Schlucht, aber sei vorsichtig, sie wird nicht umsonst die Todesschlucht genannt, aus der keiner mehr hinauskommt!" Erwiederte das Wesen und sah Helryx beim Hinabklettern der Schlucht zu. "Tssss... vorsich! Pah! Wozu brauche ich das, ich bin eine Toa!" Sagte Helryx zu sich selbst und merkte dabei, dass sie sich selbst anlog. Sie landete auf einer Klippe, auf der ein Mira-Adler rastgemacht hatte und sein Nest ausbrütete. "Mal sehen ob du auf meine Maske der Rahikontrolle hereinfällst!" Sagte Helryx. Wenige Sekunden später stürzte sich der Vogel in die Schlucht und kam mit der Maske wieder. "Mata Nui!? Was ist da passiert?" Fragte Helryx als sie sah, wie schwer verwundet der Vogel war, "das sind keine Frostbeulen, das sieht aus wie... MESSER!" Schrie sie, während mehrere Speere auf sie zuflogen und einer ihren Arm aufschlitzte. Sie kletterte nun so schnell wie möglich auf die Spitze der Schlucht zu, in ihrer linken Hand die Maske. Oben angekommen wurde sie von Pfeilen verfolgt. "Was ist passiert?" Fragte das Große Wesen mit seiner dunklen Stimme. "Ich wurde angegriffen!" Antwortete Helryx. "Nicht wurde, du wirst angegriffen!" Sagte das Wesen als der Pfeilhagel wieder begann. Es sah seine einzige Möglichkeit im Sieg darin die Maske aufzusetzen. "Ich schicke euch jetzt in den Tod, ihr Zyglak!" Sagte das Wesen und wenige Sekunden später fanden sich die Wesen in der nicht fertigen Unterwelt wieder. Die Großen Wesen, die gerade an der Unterwelt arbeiteten waren auf diesen Angriff nicht vorbereitet und wurden schnell besiegt. Die Unterwelt wurde das Reich der Zyglak, doch ein Team unerschrockener Toa, den Toa Votaria, schaffte es die Unterwelt zu befreien. Durch diese Verzögerung der Schöpfung der Unterwelt waren die Großen Wesen gezwungen die Makuta zu schaffen um ihren Auftrag zu beenden, währen sie nach Metru Nui reisen wollten um dort die Kanohi Atorika zu verstecken. "Die Unterwelt wird ein grausamer Ort, unheimlich und... voller Angst werden!" Sagte ein Makuta, Atakus. Der der Baumeister der Unterwelt war. "Die Unterwelt ist dazu da, unschuldigen eine zweite Chance zu geben, nicht um sie zu bestrafen!" Erwiederte Miserix und sperrte Atakus ein, da er Angst davor hatte, dass er eine Rebellion startete, doch mehrere tausend jahre später war es nicht er, sondern Teridax. Kapitel 7: Wie durch ein Wunder Heute... Als Brutaka die Augen öffnete, sah er die Kanohi Atorika vor sich liegen. Er selbst steckte in einer Wand und sah sich um. Weit und breit war nichts zu sehen. Hatte er es geschafft, hatte er die Geburtsstunde der Häftlinge verhindert? Hatte er das Universum von den Wesen der Grube, und die Grube selbst befreit? Er hatte keine Zeit nachzudenken, er griff sich die Maske und schwomm weg. Im selben Moment merkte er, dass er immernoch mutiert war. *** Bima, Krakua und Gahdok waren endlich auf Artakha angekommen und hatten dort eine Art "Schwimmanzug" bekommen. Mit diesem wurden sie nun in die Grube teleportiert um zu sehen, ob Brutaka vielleicht doch überlebt hatte. "Ich kenne die Grube, Brutaka wird überlebt haben!" Sagte Artakha, doch selbst diese Worte gab Bima und Krakua keine neue Hoffnung mehr. "Wir danken dir für alles Artakha, doch nun ist es Zeit." Sagte Bima und Artakha nickte. Er wusste was jetzt zu tun war. Er nahm die Maske der Kreation ab und legte sie beiseite, dann zog er eine Maske des Fluges an und betätigte den Hebel. Sofort erschien ein heller Schein. "Die Zeit ist gekommen!" Sagte Artakha und sah die Maske an, daneben lag die Kanohi Vahi. "Die Legendären Masken müssen eins werden. Und meine wird dafür sorgen, dass sie halten." Artakha nahm nun auch die Kanohi Ignika zur Hand. "Wenn ich die Atorika habe, wird Mata Nui erweckt werden, und niemand wird ihn je wieder besiegen können, niemals!" Bima, Krakua und Gahdok waren angekommen. Durch ihre Ankunft entfachten sie einen hellen Schein und eine gewaltige Druckwelle, als sich der Schein wieder gelegt hatte, sah Gahdok einen Cordak-Blaster auf sich zufliegen, bevor sie reagieren konnte wurde sie getroffen. Brutaka wurde durch die Druckwelle in eine Wand geschleudert und verlor dabei die Kanohi Atorika, diese lag nun vor ihm. Er sah das Szenario und rief Hydraxon zu. "Nicht, es sind meine Freunde!" Schrie er aus vollem Hals und schwomm auf ihn zu, die Maske der Situationsveränderung völlig außer Acht lassend. "Sie hätten beinahe die gesamte Grube zerstört!" Erwiederte Hydraxon. "Das ist nicht mehr nötig!" Sagte Brutaka und zeigte auf den Eingang der Grube, aus dem nun hunderte, nein tausende Makuta hervorschwommen. "Das musste ja so kommen!" Sagte Hydraxon und sah Brutaka an, der nun einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck hatte. "Die Maske, die Maske der Situationsveränderungen!" Sagte er und sah sich um. Auf dem sandigen Meeresgrund sah er die gold schimmernde Maske und schwomm auf sie zu, wurde aber von einer Horde böser Makuta verfolgt. *** Die Matoraner erzählten sich oft Mythen über die Maske der Situationsveränderungen, oftmals endeten diese nicht gut, aber wie schon gesagt sind es eben nur Mythen. Die Matoraner fürchteten sich vor dieser gefährlichen Maske und wagten es oftmals nichtmal an sie zu denken, geschweige denn über sie zu reden. Heute musste Brutaka sich überwinden um eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung zu treffen. Was würde passieren, wenn er die Geburt der Makuta rückgängig machte? Welche Auswirkungen würde dies auf das gesamte Universum, auf Mata Nui, haben? Brutaka wusste, dass es nur einen Weg gab dies herauszufinden. Kapitel 8: Die Angst Brutaka sah die Kanohi Atorika missmutig an. "Soll ich es wirklich machen?" Fragte er sich leise. Währenddessen beobachtete ihn Hydraxon, und als Brutaka die Maske aufsetzen wollte schoss er mit seinem Cordak-Blaster auf ihn. "Setz die Maske nicht auf!" Sagte Hydraxon. "Wieso? Ich habe die Chance alles besser zu machen!" schrie Brutaka, doch bevor Hydraxon ihm antworten konnte wurde er von hunderten Makuta in einzelne Teile zerfetzt. Brutaka konnte sich noch rechtzeitig hinter einem Riff verstecken, von hinten lege sich eine Hand auf seinen Mund. "Wir sinds!" sagte Bima und nahm seine Hand von Brutaka´s Mund. "Was ist mit Hydraxon, wir brauchen seine Hilfe, du hast die Maske der Situationsveränderung, woher hast du sie?" Fragte Krakua. "Hydraxon ist gefallen, die Maske... fiel mir in die Arme!" Erwiederte Brutaka. "Mit ihr können wir alles ungeschehen machen, wir können das Universum in einen besseren Ort verwandeln!" Sagte Krakua. "Hydraxon wollte nicht, dass ich sie aufsetze, vielleicht ist sie gefährlich, ich werde sie erst einmal bei mir behalten und untersuchen, aber wir muessen einen Unterschlupf finden, wo wir sicher sind!" Sagte Brutaka. *** Vor 60.000 Jahren Toa Jaller war gerade mit seinem Team von einer gefährlichen Mission zuruekgekehrt, dabei hatte er seinen guten Freund, und sein Teammitglied Matoro verloren. "Wir sind wieder da, wir, die Toa Mahri, haben es geschafft, wir haben Mata Nui gerettet, doch ob das der richtige Weg war, bezweifle ich, hätte ich nur eine Chance das ruekgängig zu machen wuerde ich sie ergreifen!" Sagte Jaller und sah Turaga Vakama auf sich zukommen. "Es gibt einen Weg wie du ihn zuruekholen kannst, jedoch ist er sehr gefährlich und noch nie ausprobiert worden!" Sagte Vakama. "Erzähl mir davon!" Erwiederte Jaller. Kapitel 9: Es war einmal... Turaga Vakama erzählte dem Toa Mahri von einer legendären Maske, einer Maske, die verändern konnte, was geschehen war... die Kanohi Atorika. "Diese Maske hat die Macht meinen Freund wieder zum Leben zu erwecken?" Fragte Toa Mahri Jaller und sah den Turaga fragend an. "Mehr, sie hat die Macht die Geburt des Makuta von Metru Nui höchst persönlich rueckgängig zu machen!" Erklärte Turaga Vakama, dem Toa Mahri, der nun vor erstaunen zitterte. "Wieso habt ihr es noch nicht getan, grosser alter?" Fragte Jaller. "Diese Maske hat zu viel Macht, sie verändert die Dinge, und auch die daraus resultierenden Folgen! Wenn Makuta von Metru Nui nicht existiert hätte, dann..." weiter kam Vakama nicht. "Das ist mir egal, eine Welt ohne Teridax kann nur besser sein! Wo ist diese Maske!" Sagte Jaller. "Hier in der Kuppel! Genau ueber der Spitze des Kolosseums, aber du darfst sie nicht benutzen!" Sagte Vakama. "Ich habe die Chance die Welt zu verbessern, und ich werde sie nutzen!" sagte Jaller und ging. Tatsächlich fand er die Kanohi Atorika, er setzte sie auf und wurde von der Maske gefragt. "Was willst du verändern?" Fragte die Maske. "Ich will verändern, dass die Makuta geschaffen werden!" Sagte Jaller. "Dazu bist du zu schwach, Toa des Feuers!" Entgegnete die Maske der Situationsveränderungen und Jaller spuerte, wie sie ihm die Kraft entzog. "Wuensch dir etwas, das in deiner Kraft liegt!" Schrie ihn die Maske an. "Ich will die schlimmste Handlung auf Metru Nui verändern..." Weiter kam Jaller nicht, da ihm die Kraft ausging. Die Atorika erfuellte seinen Wunsch, die schlimmste Handlung auf Metru Nui war die völlige Zerstörung des Nui-Steins, weil er den Weg fuer Teridax ebnete. Dies war die Geburtsstunde des Idekria-Universums. (Tuyets Reise) *** Du weisst, dass diese Maske alles verändern wird, die Zukunft ist anders!" Sagte Bima zu Brutaka, "ueberleg dir diesen Entschluss gut!" "Wie meinst du das?" Fragte Brutaka. "Stell dir einen Sandtarakava vor, er läuft im Sand entlang und landet plötzlich im Haven von Metru Nui. Stell dir vor, er fällt rein und schreckt dort alle Meereslebewesen auf, stell dir vor er wird von einem Takea-Hai gefressen, durch das Blut werden viele Takea angelockt, diese verbuenden sich zu einem Schwarm und terrorisieren fortan die Bucht! Nun frage ich dich, was wäre wenn du diese Situation so veränderst, dass der Tarakava niemals an den Haven gekommen wäre?" Fragte Bima. "Das alles wäre nicht geschehen!" Sagte Brutaka. "Deine Chancen stehen 50 zu 50, dass sich die Welt wirklich in einen besseren Ort verwandelt!" Sagte Krakua. Kapitel 10: Der richtige Weg? Wir bringen die Maske von hier weg!" Fluesterte Brutaka und sah sich um, die Makuta waren nicht zu sehen, es schien sicher. Und die drei schwommen los. "Kannst du mal die Maske ausschalten? Sie hetzt uns die Makuta auf den Leib!" Sagte Krakua. "Zu spät, sie haben uns schon gesehen!" Sagte Bima. Brutaka steckte die Maske in seinen Rueckenbehälter und machte sich Kampfbereit. "Sollen sie doch kommen!" Sagte Brutaka. "Flieht!" Sagte Gahdok und entflammte eine ihrer Hände, um die Makuta denken zu lassen es wäre die Kanohi Atorika, hinter der sie anscheinend her waren. "Was tust du da?" Fragte Brutaka. "Ich rette euch. Flieht, ich werde eine Illusion schaffen, die euch eine Flucht ermöglicht!" Sagte Gahdok und schuettelte wild mit ihren Händen in der Gegend herum, um den dreien klar zu machen zu verschwinden. "Wieso tust du das?" Fragte Krakua. "Wie habt ihr doch gleich gesagt: 'Jeder hat seinen Teil zum Frieden beizutragen'... dies ist meiner!" Sagte Gahdok mit entschlossener Stimme. Mehr mussten Brutaka und der Suchtrupp nicht hören, sie respektierten den letzten Wunsch der Königin. "Viel Glueck!" Sagte Brutaka und schwomm weg, von der Ferne hörten sie, wie die Königen in einzelteile zerfetzt wurde, das letzte was Brutaka hörte waren die gequälten Todesschreie einer Bahrag, nun da es soweit war wurde ihm klar, dass er in der Königin eine Freundin gefunden hatte, was ihr Opfer umso erstaunlicher machte. Brutaka´s Gedanken wurden durch Krakua´s Stimme unterbrochen. "Wie willst du eigentlich an Land atmen?" Fragte er. "An Land braucht ihr eure Helme nicht mehr, ich kann ihn mit Wasser fuellen..." weiter kam Brutaka nicht, denn er hörte die Makuta schreien. "Wo sind die anderen drei? Sucht sie, sie können nicht an Land!" Es war die unverwechselbare Stimme von Makuta Icarax. *** Es war eine Lange Reise, doch sie endete in der Festung von Artakha. Dort wo der gleichnamige Herrscher schon auf den Suchtrupp wartete. "Es hat lange gedauert! Habt ihr die Grube zerstört?" Fragte Artakha. "Nein, aber wir haben die Atorika." Sagte Brutaka während er sie aufsetzte. "Ich hatte Angst sie einzusetzen, doch nun, da ich gesehen habe wie viele Makuta existieren, habe ich keine Wahl, sie können sich in Luftatmer umwandeln, sie sind nicht mehr in der Grube, das bedeutet sie haben vollen Zugriff auf ihre Kräfte. Ich muss ihre Geburt rueckgängig machen!" Bevor Artakha ihm die Maske abnehmen konnte erstrahlte ein heller Schein, Brutaka hatte einen Fehler gemacht, einen fatalen Fehler! Epilog Brutaka hatte die Atorika eingesetzt und damit ein schlimmes Ereignis verhindert. Jedoch wirkte dies sich auf das Gesamte Universum aus. Brutaka war nicht mehr am Leben, genauso wie viele andere Matoraner, Toa und weitere. Das Idekria-Uiversum wie wir es kannten gab es nicht mehr! Auf einem kleinen Stück land lief der Matoraner Harek auf seinem Felde herum, ein Anblick der lange nicht mehr gesehen wurde. "Ich habe keine Angst!" Versuchte sich der Matoraner einzureden, wobei er aber merkte, dass seine Angst mit jedem mal, das er versuchen wollte sie zu verleugnen, größer wurde. "Wieso fürchte ich micht?" Fragte er sich weiter. "Aus gutem Grund!" Sagte das Wesen, das sich nun aus der Dunkelheit heraus auf ihn zubewegte. "Ihr begebt euch auf dünnem Eis, ihr Matoraner! Bald schon wird sich die Legende erfüllen, du wirst schon sehen!" Dies waren die letzten Worte, die Harek hörte bevor ihm der Kopf von den Schultern getrennt wurde. "Metru Nui war einst der Sitz der Matoraner-Zivilisation, und nun? Ein einziger Schrottplatz!" Sagte das Wesen, während es seine Klinge säuberte. "Und dieses Metru Nui werde ich wiederherstellen!" Erfahrt wie es weitergeht in: "Shadows of the Past" Kategorie:Epos